


Art

by MunofSilver



Series: Single father Nathaniel Kurtzberg [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Art, Single Father Nath, The OC is his daugher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: The same people that did Nino week on Tumblr is now doing Nathaniel week. I'm doing something a bit different. This week all my writing for Nathaniel week will be a series and go together. The focus is Nathaniel relationship with his daughter. What it's like being a single father. The mother of his daughter died a few days after given birth. In case you want to know his daughter name is Jessica and her mother is Lila. They were never married but did talk about it. She has both their last names but her middle name is Rossi. Her full name is Jessica Rossi Kurtzberg, she has green eyes and red hair. If you read my Nino week part Aged Up that's where she first appears. In there she is four. In this series, she is three going on four.





	Art

“Drawing one of the things that always brings out the best in me. So I hear, I'm good at other things also,” Nathaniel sighs as he looks down at his drawing. He smiles at it then he looks around his at home studio he's currently in. The room is full of his drawings and painting. Even some pottery he made, when he used to do that. Sometimes he wonders why he stopped doing that. Maybe it took too much time? He got tired of the kiln not always working right. It's old after all. “Maybe if I get a new one.” He held his chin in his hand. He'll look into that later. Right now he gets back to his drawing. 

It's a simple one of a little girl. She is holding a stuffed toy of a bunny. A big smile on her face shows that she has a small gap between two top teeth in front. He smiles at the drawing. This one is defiantly going to be added to his most important drawings. Right next to the drawing Nathaniel did of the little girl's mother. Once he's done that is. In his, at home studio, Nathaniel is surrounded by his art and a few from someone else that's dear to him. His daughter Jessica, it seems she took up her father's love of Art. She likes to draw with crayons, color in her coloring book. Sometimes she'll watch her father draw or paint and mimics him. 

Marinette took a video of that once. Nathaniel thought it was the cutest thing he's ever seen. He was painting a sign on Marinette's parents' bakery. One he made years ago. Above the front door of the bakery is the sign. He was re-painting it due to the outside weather taking its toll on it. He came to repair it so to speak. Of course, he brought his daughter, she loves visiting the bakery. Sometimes the owners will give her a free cookie. While Nathaniel was painting Marinette notice that Jessica was mimicking her father. She got out her phone to record it. She showed Nathaniel once it was over. Right there and then he asks her to send him the video and she did. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy.” He was taken out of his little flashback by his daughter calling him. She sounds excited. Nathaniel stands up from his drawing desk, turning around to see his daughter running towards him. He kneels down to her height. “Daddy, I did drawing,” Jessica cheers. She held up a piece of paper. Nathaniel takes it to see. “It flower in sun,” Jessica smiles with pride. “It looks great, my little artist. Let's hang this up on the fridge.” Nathaniel takes his daughter's hand and leads her to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he hangs her drawing up on the fridge. He places it next to her other drawing she made a few days ago. 

He smiles while look at her drawings. The second one is a bird flying. Her drawings are cute, but Nathaniel can tell she is getting a little better. As in her lines are a bit more straight. She's only three and they are made with crayon. It seems art runs in Jessica, Nathaniel hopes he doesn't find her covered in paint like his parents did when he was a small boy. Nathaniel looks down at her and still has her smile on. She looks up at him. “Daddy like?” Nathaniel couldn't help but widen his smile. He picks her up and kisses her on her forehead. “Yes, daddy likes,” he answered. 

Now that Jessica is down taking her nap he goes back into his studio. He finishes his drawing of his daughter, and places next to the one of her mother. Nathaniel sighs and looks around his studio again. Out of all his works of art, nothing will compare to his greatest masterpiece. His daughter, Jessica. He has many drawings of her, but none will compare to the original. 

Taking a peek into her room, he sees she still sleeping. Hugging her stuff bunny that's name Mrs. Cuddles. Her mother given her that toy, it was hers when she was a kid. Nathaniel quietly partly closes the door. Grabbing his tablet and taking a seat on the couch, Nathaniel loads up the news on the tablet. Scanning to see if anything jumps out at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Day one is Art. I always picture Nathaniel having cute little pet names for his kids. For Jessica, it's My little artist. It seems that his love for Art has been passed down to his child. The thought of Jessica sometimes mimicking her father sound the cutest thing ever.


End file.
